In the field of paper securities, particularly banknotes, there is an increasing need for security elements as protection against forgery. In the last few years, computers, scanners and photocopiers have undergone appreciable technical improvements and it is currently possible to purchase high-performance equipment at a reasonable price. As the performance of this equipment has become very good, it has become necessary to develop new security elements, which themselves also perform better, for paper securities such as banknotes, checks, credit cards, passports or identity documents and other similar documents so as to protect these documents against forgery and prevent them from being able to be copied by present-day computers, scanners and photocopiers.
Known security elements for combating forgery are, for example, formed of combinations of the superposition of lines and/or patterns with colors, which are visible only under certain conditions, for example under UV light, or when held up to the light. The benefit of such security elements is that they are easy to print or to place on the document that is to be protected and can be checked using simple equipment, even using the naked eye, but are impossible to reproduce using present-day printers, scanners and photocopiers.